I'm the one you've been looking for
by NevErEndIngDreAmeR
Summary: Lily and James are friends...But soon, Lily's feelings develop for James, but James kept searching for his true love, never noticing Lily...Lily makes a move and changes her world...Full summary inside...This is a LilyJames fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here...Except for maybe a few characters in the near future, but, I guess that still doesn't count. So, that.

Author's notes:

This is only my third HP fic...And I know I haven't been able to finish any story...But I promise, I'll find a time to finish them....Okay, so reviews are good, I think flames are good too...So that's settled. And I just want to clarify a few things about this story. One, this is not your love/hate fic of James and Lily...Another, If you notice any mistakes, please tell me. Oh and right, I've read OotP, so don't tell me that James and Lily aren't best of friends...But guess what? They are here in my fic! Just kidding...But just consider them bestfriends in this fic...Thanks!

And one last thing...I know that James is the one chasing Lily, but, forget about that, ok? Thanks!

Summary:

Lily Evans and James Potter were bestfriends ever since they arrived at Hogwarts. Both were really close to each other. But, as years go by, Lily starts to develop feeling for James. But does James return this? Surprisingly, no. As James was welcomed to the "cool world" he kept looking around for his true love, but doesn't notice that the answer was just in front of him early on. But why didn't James notice Lily? Because he thought she was sort of a nerd. And James certainly didn't want that. This personally annoyed Lily and she decided to change. Change her appearance, her attitude towards James for breaking her heart, and most importantly, change her world.

* * *

Have you ever felt like you don't belong? Did you ever feel like you are totally completely different from every other person in this world? Of course, that's so natural. Why is it? Because every person is unique...

Lily Evans, a fifteenth years old girl, is one of this unique people. Of course, like I said, everyone is part of that unique circle of life. Lily would be a very pretty girl if she knew how to fix herself. She had sleek red hair which was always up in a ponytail or two. Her shape was perfect and that would be seen if she knew how to choose her clothes. And she had perfect green orbs which was hidden behind glasses.

This girl, lives in a family who has a father, a stepmother and a sibling by the name of Petunia. She loves her stepmother, but, hates her father down to the core. Now you ask why she hates her father so much. Just wait...That topic will come around.

Lily goes to a school where she has loads of friends, a batch of enemies, and a lot of teachers who are very nice to her. Why? Because Lily is a very bright and cheerful young lady.

Now, the fact that Lily likes her mother is because she is caring, lovely, smart, pretty, considerate, fun to be with and a lot more good stuff...But what is best is that she doesn't love her father because of his money...And that's what really matters for Lily.

As you see, this start only explains a few things...But reading this story helps you understand more...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**TERRIBLE MEANS GOOD**

"Lily! Time to get up! Your breakfast is getting cold!" said a very soft melodic voice while she shook the girl under the blanket.

The girl? It is indeed Lily Evans.

"Mom...It's too early...Please wake me up a bit later..." pleaded Lily under the covers.

Mrs.Evans smiled and shook her head. Even though how much she loved her daughters, she knew that Lily can be a very stubborn one.

"Fine Lily...But remember, we're going shopping in Diagon Alley for your school books..." said Mrs. Evans, grinning. She knew that Lily would wake up at that.

Lily snapped up. Indeed she was right.

She sat up and yawned. Then, she took her glasses from the bedside table and began scratching her hair. She isn't used to her hair without a ponytail.

"Oh right! Sorry...I have to get ready...Thanks for reminding mom!" exclaimed Lily and kissed her mom. Then she left to go to the bathroom.

Her mom went down to fix her breakfast...Which probably had gone cold by now...

* * *

** Downstairs, after taking a bath:**

"Here Lily...Eat it already so we can leave...My, I remember I have an appointment at eleven o' clock...Goodness me, I don't know what will happen if I miss my most important patient..." said Mrs. Evans.

Mrs. Evans was a psychologist. The most famous around town. And she had this most important patient who was like totally nuts.

"Mom...You don't have to worry, I mean, I can go to Diagon Alley by myself." Said Lily, buttering her toast.

Mrs. Evans went to the sink and began washing a few dishes.

"Oh don't be silly Lily...I'm going with you and that's fi-

Suddenly, Mrs. Evans cell phone rang and she picked it up and answered it.

Lily smiled. She knew that once her cell phone rang, she would have to go to work. Not that Lily didn't want her mom to accompany her in Diagon Alley. It was just that she was planning to meet her girl bestfriends, Arabella Figg and Honey Cummings. And with her mom, that certainly wasn't possible.

"What? Oh! Doctor Francis! What? You couldn't take the morning shift? But- Sure...I'll be there in a few minutes...Oh sorry. Okay...I'll see you! Oh and keep Travis accompanied for a while....Thanks! Bye!"

Lily looked up expectantly at her mother.

_ Please go to work! Oh please!_

"Well Lily, I'm sorry to say that I can't come with you to Diagon Alley...I'm really sorry dear.." said Mrs. Evans, totally disappointed.

"It's okay mom...I'm planning to go there and meet my friends you give me a ride to the Leaky Cauldron...I mean, that's not far from here right?" asked Lily, coming up to help her mom to wash the dishes.

Mrs. Evans took the plates from Lily but gave her a nudge away.

"Don't worry Lily...I'll take care of this so you could get ready...I'll meet you in a few minutes outside..." said Mrs. Evans.

Lily smiled and nodded, then climbed up the stairs. She was really excited. She would get to meet her friends again.

As Lily entered her room, she noticed something odd. There were two owls perched right on top of her window sill, waiting to gain entrance. Lily immediately ran to her window and let the owls in.

All of them were carrying a parcel and Lily knew whose owls these are. These are the owls of Arabella and Honey. Lily frowned. There was no occasion today. Was it Christmas? Of course not! Then what are these parcels for?

Lily honestly can't remember. So she just got the parcel from the owl of Arabella, and she took the card. It read:

_Dear Lily:_

_ Happy Birthday Lils! You are honestly fifteen already. Good for you! Anyway, I'm really excited. Why? Because I hope we get to meet at Diagon Alley today. I have something to show you and Honey. Anyway, I hope you like your present. Man, it took me hours to find that. Anyway, I got to go. Luv ya!_

_ Arabella_

Lily smiled. She then remembered. It was her birthday today. How could she forget? But then, how come her mom didn't greet her? Did all of them forget? That was very odd.

She then began to turn to her parcel which was ready to be unwrapped. She reached out for it when suddenly, Petunia came in.

Lily frowned and adjusted her glasses.

"Pet? What are you doing here?" asked Lily.

"Mom told me to tell you to come down because she's already late..." Petunia said with disgust. Her nostrils seemed to be flaring which Lily found oh so interesting.

"Oh! Well, tell her I'll be there in a minute..." said Lily, reaching for the parcel.

Petunia slapped her sisters hand. She looked at Lily directly.

"No! Mom said you dress up and go down, NOW!" hissed Petunia.

Lily sighed. She was so excited to see what her friends gave her. But, NO! Petunia had to ruin it all. What a sister. The best sister in the world. Oh, she probably is the luckiest girl in the world to have a sister like Petunia. NOT! She thought that she would just open her presents later on.

She then glared at Petunia and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

(And then, you know what happens next. Lily and her mom rides the car, Lily is dropped of at the Leaky Cauldron, her mom leaves for work, yada yada yada yada)

* * *

** FLOURISH AND BLOTTS:**

Lily was about to approach the counter to get help in looking for her books, when someone blocked her way. Lily stumbled and fell flat on her stomach, her newly bought stuff all over the floor. Her glasses fell and cracked.

"Oops! Look everyone! The geek of the year has shown up! Well, what a welcome she deserved!" exclaimed the girl who blocked her way.

Lily looked up and saw the girl she loathed the most. Eyes like the devil, brown hair that reaches up to her shoulders, lips which is very glossy. Indeed, it is her enemy at school. But, no! She had to be nice to this girl. Why? Because this girl was also James's girlfriend.

Lily stood up and brushed herself. She then looked at her glasses and sighed. She muttered "Reparo" and the glasses once again became uncracked. (I know that uncracked isn't a word...But guess what? It is now! Hehe...Just kidding)

"Hi Samantha! How's your summer?" asked Lily sweetly at the brown haired girl.

The girl named Samantha tossed her hair and smiled a sickly one.

"Well, Lily, as you know, James and I went with his parents to Italy. It was so awesome there!" exclaimed Samantha.

Lily sighed.

Yes, her other bestfriend, James Potter, wasn't at home this summer. She knew he went to Italy with his parents, but bringing Samantha with him? Lily certainly didn't know that. She guessed she'd have to confront James later.

Suddenly, something caught Lily's eye. Two girls outside Flourish and Blotts, fighting. Lily smiled.

"Well, Samantha, I best be going...You know, I still have to go to the new shop in Diagon Alley, the one with dress robes." Said Lily.

Samantha frowned. She wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, you mean the new one near Gringotts? That shop is so cheap! And I'm telling you, the designs are terrible. But you are one anyway, so go on, and buy your terrible dress robes in that terrible place because you are one terrible person..." said Samantha smiling and she flipped her hair again. Then, she turned around and went to buy her new schoolbooks.

_ Well Sam, terrible means good! I'll just buy my books later..._thought Lily and with that, she went outside to meet her friends.

When she was still a few feet away from them, she could already hear them squabbling.

"No Bella! Just don't buy that cat! It looks hideous!" exclaimed Honey, her blue orbs sparkling dangerously.

Arabella shot her a look.

"In fact, I think she looks kinda cute! I'm buying!" shot Arabella.

Lily smiled. She knew that Arabella was used to annoying Honey.

"Hi guys! What are you doing?" asked Lily as she reached them. Arabella and Honey looked at her at the same time and both hugged her. Both of them greeted her Happy Birthday.

"Hi Lils! We were so worried we thought you wouldn't come! Anyway, do you like my present?" asked Honey.

Arabella shot her another yet menacing look.

"Shut up Hun! Lily likes my present better, right?" asked Bella. She smiled her killer smile at Honey and she groaned.

"Look guys, you two are fighting over silly things...Besides, I haven't been able to open my presents yet...The horse kept disturbing me." Said Lily.

Honey and Arabella looked down.

"Look Lily...We wanted to tell you something about James..." said Bella slowly.

Lily looked up. She smiled at them.

"Did you know I just found out something peculiar? Did you know Samantha Woland went with him to Italy? I guess she was dreaming" said Lily, smiling.

Arabella and Honey looked at each other. Both of them showed fear in their faces.

"Well, you see Lily, that is true...James' parents want Samantha to be attached to James in anyway possible. They...um...They want Samantha to marry James when both of them graduates." Said Honey.

Lily's eyes widened.

"What? How did you find out?" asked Lily, her heart missing a beat every single second.

Arabella looked worried.

"Well Lily, you know James' father works at the ministry, and so is my uncle. You know, he heard James's father talking about it and my uncle knew I know who James is. So he told me." Said Bella.

Lily thought she wouldn't be able to breath anymore.

"But, James won't agree right? I mean, he wouldn't like a slut like Samantha, right?" asked Lily, her face very pale.

"That's the problem Lils...James is beginning to develop feelings for Samantha..." said Honey.

Lily gasped for air.

"Lily, I know you liked James beginning last year, but we'll help you...So don't worry okay?" asked Bella.

Lily smiled sadly and looked up at the sky.

"Guys, I think me and James are better off as friends don't you think? I think I'll be able to go back to my usual self when we go back to Hogwarts..." said Lily.

"Don't worry Lils...It's still too soon to decide if they will continue that future..." said Honey, hugging Lily.

"And Lils, don't think about the terrible..." said Bella.

Lily put on a fake smile and stared at the ground.

_ Don't say that Bella...Cause terrible means good...But, I can't help but thinking, did James also forget my birthday?_

* * *

** EVANS RESIDENCE:**

Lily had just finished packing her stuff up. She already bought her books at Diagon Alley after their talk.

She already opened her presents. Arabella gave her a book in her favorite subject. It was a book of 999 pages about spells that might come in handy. While Honey gave her a quill with a feather that glows in the color of your mood. Just like a mood ring.

She was ready to go to school tomorrow. And she was so excited. Why? Because she have just been made prefect.

Everything was almost perfect. Except for two things. James Potter and Samantha Woland. She thought she could already call her Samantha Potter. But no, always think of the positive side.

Lily knew she was being selfish. She and James are only friends, nothing more.

_ How could I be so stupid to think that James will like me more than a friend?_

At this, Lily's precious tears came spilling down. It isn't all the time you see Lily cry. This was a very historic moment. So that means, something like this really hurts Lily. Loving someone this way and they not loving you back the same.

She knew she'd have to be strong. Cause tomorrow, she'll be ready to face the world. Even though she was not pretty like Samantha, (Well, actually Lily you could be pretty if you knew how to fix yourself) she was totally different from Samantha.

Sure, she wears glasses and her hair is always up in a ponytail, and Samantha is extremely pretty, she was far smarted than Samantha, and not to mention she was a prefect, unlike Samantha.

Yes, she thought she'll be ready to face the magical world tomorrow...Ugly and smart....

* * *

Okay then, sorry if you don't like my story...Please feel free to comment...Anyway, I loved writing this...Because it is completely different from my other stories...So, anyway, thank you for everything!


	2. The fight

Chapter title: The fight

Author's notes:

Sorry for not updating soon....It's just that I've been busy because of too much schoolwork...And I'm trying to update all of my stories....

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything here except for some characters I made up....

>

>

>

**LILY'S POV**

We were running, Arabella, Honey and I. Oh yes, we were running out of air! We only have 2 minutes before the train leaves, all thanks to Arabella. She had a fight with one of her siblings over something ridiculous. Which was better, a cat or a dog?

Oh yes, ridiculous. Remind me to thank her later. Oh great, only one minute left!

We just had to run...I will kill her slowly in her sleep.

"Yes! Here we are, come in faster!" exclaimed Honey as she ran forwards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.

Arabella and I followed suit.

And then we saw the scarlet train. I looked at my watch....We only have thirty seconds to get in!

I ran towards the scarlet train, pushing my trunk, Arabella and Honey ahead of me...

Twenty five seconds, and I was pushing my trunk to get in the train. It was hard.

Ten seconds, I was letting myself in the train.

I need air! Five seconds and I still wasn't in.

Suddenly, someone pulled me by my arms and I stumbled inside the train. Yes! I made it just in time.

"Need help, Lils?" asked the boy who helped me get in.

I looked up and found my bestfriend, James Potter. (You forgot my birthday you dolt!)

I took his hand and he pulled me up. Then I began brushing dirt off my clothes.

"Hi- James! I- need- air." I gasped and began taking deep breaths.

James grinned and led me towards a compartment. And then he opened the door and I found five people sitting there. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Honey, Arabella (I will kill you!), and last but not the least, the devil (Samantha). Someone was missing, and it wasn't that hard to know who he is.

"Where's Remus?" I asked casually, as I sat beside Arabella and James sat beside Sam. Then they began kissing in public. Talk about yuck!

I resisted the temptation to gag and I looked at Sirius.

"He's at the prefect's compartment Lils." Said Sirius as he gave Samantha a death glare.

Lily's eyes widened and she jumped off her seat.

"Oh yeah! Prefect's compartment! I have to go!" I said and she ran out of the compartment.

**NARRATOR'S POV**

"Why did she just run?" asked Sirius, looking at the compartment door as if not believing Lily ran out in just about a second.

Honey yawned and pulled a pillow towards her. (Hey! I don't know where she got her pillow, go and ask her!)

"She's a prefect Sirius, isn't it obvious?" asked Arabella.

Sirius pouted and gave her the puppy eyes.

"Bella! That's no way to treat someone who you've been-

Arabella gasped and immediately stuffed something in his mouth. She glared at him and looked pointedly towards Honey, James and (gag!) Samantha.

Sirius just nodded and threw the piece of parchment out of his mouth.

James and Sam were hugging each other, looking like they were in heaven.

Arabella shook her head and turned to face towards the door, not wanting to look at James and Sam. She knew Lily felt hurt whenever James and Sam does that.

Sirius looked at James with disgust. He never knew that James would sink so low as to even like this girl. Sirius felt sorry for his best friend.

**PREFECT'S COMPARTMENT:**

**LILY'S POV:**

Good thing I wasn't late for the meeting. In fact, I was ten minutes early. The only people there were Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Amos Diggory. The serious people about being a prefect.

I sat down beside Remus and gave him a smile. He smiled back awkwardly. I fixed my glasses which were falling off my nose.

I turned to look at the two people sitting opposite us, Amos and Severus.

Amos was reading a book about Quidditch and Severus was eyeing Remus with his piercing eyes.

Just then, I heard the door open and the last remaining prefects entered, followed by the head girl and boy, Amber Quife and Austin Marshall.

"Okay then everyone settle down, let's get down to business!" said Amber as she ushered the standing prefects to sit down.

Everyone sat down, including the head boy.

Amber eyed him dangerously and glared at him.

"Austin! You could at least set an example to the prefects!" shot Amber, as Austin set his foot above a table.

Austin yawned and glanced at Amber. He put his feet down and got up.

"Okay then, you are selected prefects, congratulations. Now, being a prefect takes a lot of responsibility and you would nearly die because of it. It is very exhausting so I advice you to take extra care. Trust me, being a prefect gives you no authority at all. It takes away everything from your life." Said Austin, smirking at Amber.

Amber's eyes were flaming and every one knew that she was about to explode. Okay, maybe we were exaggerating, but she looked like she was really angry. Because even I didn't even approve of the Head Boy's attitude.

"Okay! That's it! You're not helping in anyway! Just shut your mouth and let me do the talking!" spat Amber and stepped on Austin's toes, making Austin yelp and sit down.

I think that Austin and she could get along just fine for the work. Not!

**ARABELLA'S COMPARTMENT:**

Narrator's POV:

The compartment was awfully quiet. Arabella took the pillow from Honey who was still sleeping, and slept. Sirius was pretending to be napping but he was wide-awake, listening to the conversation of James and Sam which went about something like this a while ago.

_Flashback:_

_Sirius looked at James with disgust. He never knew that James would sink so low as to even like this girl. Sirius felt sorry for his best friend._

_He then faced the door like Bella and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep._

"_James? I think Lily hates me..." he heard Samantha say. Sirius pretended to snore._

"_Sam, you know Lily is my bestfriend. She'll never hate you..." said James, as he looked at Sirius's back._

"_But Jamsie, when we met in Diagon Alley just yesterday, she pushed me in Flourish and Blotts and she glared at me. She called me a no-goody-two-shoes loser and spat at my shoes." Said Samantha dramatically._

_James eyed her._

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

_Sirius was shocked that even James believes her. Lily would never do that to Samantha._

_Samantha nodded. James looked angry and he awaited Lily's arrival._

"_I can't believe that Lily doesn't respect my girlfriends!" thought James. "After all, I respect her boyfriends!"_

_End of Flashback:_

Suddenly, Samantha left, feeling like she couldn't hold it anymore and went to the bathroom.

After a few minutes before Samantha left, Lily came in followed by Remus.

But before Lily could take a seat, James exploded.

"Why did you do that to Samantha?!?!?!?" asked James, glaring at Lily.

Lily whimpered with panic as she never saw James like this before.

"Do what?" asked Lily cautiously.

"Don't play dumb with me! The one you did in Diagon Alley!"

"Oh, you mean ignore her?"

"You didn't ignore her! You pushed her down and did other stuff sickening!"

"I did not! Maybe you should ask her if she did that to me!"

"Samantha doesn't do that to people walking around! Besides, I believe her!"

"Uh! You even believe her rather than me who you have known for years!"

"Yes! I can't believe you too! Why can't you respect my girlfriends? I respect your boyfriends! You're just too jealous that Samantha perfect! She has a perfect life because she doesn't have a stepmother!

That really hit the spot. Lily's eyes were drifting slowly to tears. James looked shocked about saying that but was still angry at her.

He was about to apologize, when Lily spoke.

"Look James, it's okay that you don't believe me, but I assure you I didn't do anything to Samantha. And lastly, how could you respect my boyfriends when I do not have one ever since I was born?"

James thought that did make sense.

"James, I really don't want to end our friendship, but since you believe her more than me, I guess maybe I do. One more thing, do you know you also forgot my birthday when you were in Italy with her?" asked Lily and she left the compartment, tears flowing in her eyes.

>

>

>

Okay? How was that? Thanks to all reviewers for the first chap!


End file.
